


Accidents

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was an accident, but the second one certainly wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

Their first kiss was when they got out of Purgatory. It was unexpected, not planned at all. After leaving through the portal Benny found and safely finding their way back to Earth, the two blood brothers hugged in ecstasy, filled with the joy of returning to the land they belonged to. Or that Dean belonged to, anyway.

But the hunter tripped, and fell on the vampire's arms. On his lips, to be exact.

It was odd and weird. It was even more odd and weird when the other man reciprocated. It took him a moment to remember that his tongue was now exploring another man's mouth, and the Winchester quickly regained his personal space by shoving him away.

"Sorry, brother" blurted out Benny, with that sly smile of his. "Accidents happen."

Dean looked at him. He claimed it was an accident, but he returned the kiss. What was that all about? And why did he continue it? Dean paused to think. Did he want it to continue? Is that why it felt so nice, so exciting... so right?

"Yeah, accidents happen" the hunter replied. "But this is no accident."

And he walked the short distance that separated them and kissed him again. It was rough, messy kiss that lasted even longer than the previous one. Benny dragged him closer to him and he could feel the growth on his pants, pressing against his.

They wouldn't recall for how long was it that it lasted, until their lips parted ways, and the vampire just smirked at him.

"You know what they say, brother" he caressed his hair, still smiling. "Third time's a charm."


End file.
